


【虫铁】新年礼物

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	【虫铁】新年礼物

【虫铁】新年礼物

新年贺文 HE HE HE 

小甜饼一发完，请放心食用。

"We lost him. "

"We need a brand new Iron Man. "

"We……"

Peter握着热拿铁推开厚重的玻璃门时，去而复返的凉意与城市喧嚣毫无阻挡地袭入他的脑海。正是新旧交替的时刻，Time Square上有数不尽的甜蜜情侣，当红的流行歌手将这里变成露天live现场。

Peter立起自己的连帽衫，低着头在人群里逆行。有风吹起少年待修剪的额发，身边一个漂亮女孩瑟缩了一下，又与情人靠得更紧。

"Hey......"袖子被拽了一下，Peter侧过脸去，是个很陌生的高中生。

"你一个人吗？"

Peter一愣。

"跟我们一起跨年，怎么样？"

"……"

她将Peter无言的拒绝当作默许，顺势挽上少年的手臂，

"有点冷。"那女孩说。

又一阵风从拥挤嘈杂的广场上掠过，白色雪粒晃悠悠地洒在每一个人的头上，此刻众生平等。雪落在少年的肩上、帽子上，也落在那热饮杯咖啡色的盖子上。

"……是啊。"Peter小声说，"我要先走了，祝你新年快乐。"

他温柔地将被女孩环住的左臂脱出来，"再见。"

手上拿铁的温度渐渐下降了。

少年离喧闹的人群越来越远，身旁不断有游客牵着手挽着臂说说笑笑地走过，他单薄的身影相较之下更落寞了。

到街角的时候，行人已经非常少，雪不断地拍打在他眼睫上，又滑下至衣衫与袋里，Peter一把拉下衫帽，吸进凉凉的空气，似乎变得更加清醒。

这是他失去Iron Man的第一个冬天。

回到家里，仍是一片黑漆漆的，他不在家的时候，灯一般不会开着。

"……我回来了。"

没有奢望能够得到什么回应。

少年将手中的外带纸袋放到前厅的矮桌上，直直地走进主卧，一片幽蓝占据他所有的视线。

"……我回来了。"他固执地重复一遍。

男人在幽蓝光芒中对他眨眨眼："欢迎回来。"

"Tony，我每天都在提醒你，晚上必须开灯！不开灯使用电子设备并不会使你拥有更多玩手机的快感！"

Tony低声笑了笑，亲亲俯下身来的少年的前额，"对不起。"

"以后不会了。"

"你要记得，请你一定要记得，我真的……"

Peter的话仍来不及说完，那半句"很害怕"被Tony身上淡淡的鲜花香味完全驱散，像是害怕对方瞬间消失一样，Tony将他紧紧抱住，少年则无意地把他压倒在柔软洁净的枕头被单上。

"不要害怕。"

Tony的声音低沉却有力，"不要害怕。"

我不会再让你害怕。

也不会再离开你。

恶作剧般的短暂亲密无法持续太久，在少年渴求的注视下，Tony翻身下床，并看了一眼钟：

"还有十分钟。"

少年会意，牵住他的手，到前厅去。家里铺着厚厚的羊绒地毯，因为Tony很喜欢光着脚到处走，而Peter总会皱着眉提醒他不要着凉。

"……你又皱眉了。"温热的指尖触上眉峰，Tony一点一点地帮他揉开，"明明还是个孩子。"

他知道现在不是一个好时机，但他仍习惯性地说："我不是孩子了。"

我是你的男朋友，是这世界上最爱你的人。

他们在未开灯的高层公寓里中分享一块芝士蛋糕，各个方向投来的光线削弱这黑暗，因此不开灯也不影响他们吃点东西聊聊天。

"我可以要一份新年礼物吗？"

"好。"

男人爽快的应允使他不知所措，"……你甚至不需要问一问是什么？"

"噢？"Tony对着夜空挑挑眉，"我想要给你的永远比你想要的多，不是吗？"

"……"

是怎么样的新年礼物，才能让他的男孩这样支支吾吾？

"有人说……"Peter犹豫了一下，望向他嘴角沾了细屑的爱人，那人正含着一口蛋糕，清澈的眼睛只映出他，让他目眩，亦甘愿沉迷。

"在跨年钟声响起时接吻的情侣，就会继续相爱，从旧的一年，相爱至新的一年。"

Tony吞下蛋糕的动作顿了一下，Peter看到了。

"我……我只想要一个拥抱。"像是怕对方拒绝，Peter慌乱地澄清，"我只想要……一个拥抱。"

"……Wow. "

Tony放下蛋糕，并抽了一张纸巾，优雅地擦擦手指，"一个拥抱，"Tony说，"只是一个拥抱。"

男孩来不及辩解，听他缓缓地说：

"我以为……你会希望跟我永远在一起的。"

不远处烟火腾空的时候，新年的钟声敲响了，Tony凑得更近一些，吻住男孩微微颤抖的嘴唇。

"我说了，我想要给你的，远比你想要的更多。"

Just a kiss？

More than a kiss.

Tony的指尖占有性地从Peter坚实的胸膛上划过："我们什么时候结婚？"

Peter一把抓住他的手，气息有些不稳地说："不会让你等太久……不会太久，再等一等。但没有关系，只要你爱我，我们就已经结婚了。"

实际上需要很久，他们都知道的，但也不算太久，只要S.H.I.E.L.D的保密期限过了………

"我爱你。"Tony说，"我很爱你。"

Peter侧身再吻住他：

"我也很爱你。"

「这是他失去Iron Man的第一个冬天。」

「这是他得到Tony Stark的第一个冬天。」

而春天，亦将来临。

END. 

祝大家新年快乐，平安顺利。

而我的cp，真爱永存。


End file.
